harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aliceandjasperforever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Aliceandjasperforever page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 00:12, 24 May 2010 zomg! 10th article! Albus Potter and the Next Generation is the tenth article! I'm so proud! --Scarletmoon579 22:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC)fan fic is beast Bureaucrat forum HarryPotter512 made a forum. He needs support from the wiki to be made a bureaucrat. So check this forum out. Forum: Request for being a bureaucrat --Scarletmoon579 01:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots Administrator Congratulations! You are an administrator. I know you asked to be a bureaucrat, but a bureaucrat is basically an administrator, anyway. Cheers,--HarryPotter512 03:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Final chapter! The final chapter of Albus Potter and the Next Generation has been posted! Harry's question for Albus about snogging is funny. --Scarletmoon579 19:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots RE: scarlet...... it's fan fiction, and if i had put them before fifth year i would have ruined the whole story. --Scarletmoon579 02:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots GUESS WHAT!!!!!! I have made 247 edits! (including this) how cool!!!!!!! -LT- Admin job We (me and scarlet) have decided to start doing a fearutead article thing and as your an admin you need to know! And the only nonimee at the mo is Rose Weasley. [[User:Philered|'philered']] 16:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ch.8 pt.2 (my guess) Ginny will make a choice that can either make or break something important. One person from the team will die, and their body will be posessed by something else. Not a very good guess, but it's the best I can do.Oh yeah- GO AUNT GIN! --Scarletmoon579 01:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) i wish i were a weasley re: facebook. I'm listed as Abigail and P is the first letter of my last name. --Scarletmoon579 00:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots Okay, this might make it easier. Look for Abby Shanaynay and you might find me. Philered...? Am I the only one who thinks this, or is Philered, like, MISSING? He hasn't posted for awhile now, and he hasn't commented either...I'm sort of worried. Let me know if he posted that he would be gone or anything! -LT- 22:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) re: idk? we found him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! philered made the quidditch player thingy! -LT- re:quidditch players Lol,thks. The welcoming comitee here is gr8, you leave for 2 days then evry1 starts sendin u messagess! well i was gonna do a irish quiidtich team so i'll do tht but i'll leave u be wiv holyhead harpies if u like! Peace! [[User:Philered|'philered']] 15:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: they shut down the blogs... oh great.... i wonder how many messages I got..... :( --peace~ love~ tater tots 01:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) oh, and since james potter I was a pure blood, and the crouches are pure bloods, they're related. --peace~ love~ tater tots 19:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Info Hey, well in my new chap of hugo's first yer tht im workin on im making a team called the Ohio Ogres (fan art might be uploaded) and i wondered if u wanted 2 be in it, if so i'll create a player called Kathryn something workin on surname! but if so wats ur fav position in Quidditch! Scarlets gonna be a big fan of u! PEACE OUT Philered 19:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC uno- it is called the OHIO ogres (ohio is a key word there) because its alliteration and i think u live there! dos- fine by me tres- She lives in ohio 2 i think quarto- Why u doing this spainish thing? cinco- proppely gonna be Loot or Rand you can decide if u want! PEACE OUT Philered 09:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC)! scar scar wont be back until saterday to let u know! so dont expect an answer to the question on her page before then! -LT- soz that means u didn't get my pun related (the userboxes are created and they are FAN-tastic!) but soz! Philered 19:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) what are you running for? what are you running for? --peace~ love~ tater tots 00:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) alrighty then. Forum:Head G/B and Prefects vote forum . oh, and as you have a lot of reasons, please put the ones you think are best. --peace~ love~ tater tots 00:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) explainiton of username:Philered Philered is my name because: 1.i started this acc ages ago when i played runescape so i joined runescape wiki wiv my player name but i forgot the password so i created a new acc called philered cause i love the colour red, the letter E is epic and phil just cause i like that name! then i joined hp wiki! Philered 19:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:SOOOO yeah sorry it took me ages to write back sure u can teach charms flitwick could appear now and then! Pig fan waz here! 19:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Found it! I found the harry potter after the end page on facebook! I've requested membership!!!!! PLEASE SAY YES TO ME!!!!! --Maybe a tater tot addict 20:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) well, i just realized i'm a member!!!!! this is awesome!!!!!--Maybe a tater tot addict 20:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) OMG COOL! the ellie riddle pic you added is EPIC!!!!! AWESOME! WONDERFUL! --Maybe a tater tot addict 20:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) question...... does very potter musical act one part 11 have swearing in it..? cause if it does, i cant watch it....... -LegolasFan- 21:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) TASKS! TROLLS OR OGRES! BTW THIS IS FOR HPATE (DID I SPELL THAT WRONG?) ANYWAY TROLLS AND OGRES FOR FIRST TASK,SOMETHING WITH FIRE 4 THE SECOND 1 AND THE LAST ONE.........SPELLS? HOPE IT HELPS (which it probbly wont!) PHILERED RULES! 20:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) i wouldn't mind! the headline covers it! --Maybe a tater tot addict 23:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) very potter musical beastiful pics!!!!! i found these on facebook, plus a bunch of red vine pics: "red vines: what the hell can't they do?" BEASTIFUL, NO? --Maybe a tater tot addict 22:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) scorpious? scorpious malfoy (the one you just made) is not needed. we already have scorpius' page, so there is no need for another. -LegolasFan- RE: I don't feel like putting your long title here! thank you...i have no problemos with that, and WEASLEY APPROVED!!!!!! AAJFE APPROVED!!!!! (i am making an AAJFE APPROVED photo on facebook for you.) Scarlet Lovegood (ravenclaw and completely scene) 21:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) AAJFE APPROVED PIC thank god for facebook and picnik's awesomeness!!!!!--Scarlet Lovegood (ravenclaw and completely scene) 21:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Help in deletion I've decided that instead of discontinuing APATNG, I'll do a rewrite. However, deleting all the past chapters is not a one-woman job. Can you help me by deleting some too? The faster the job gets done, the sooner APATNG Rewrite comes out. And maybe some Scorrose, if I feel up to it. --Scarlet Lovegood 21:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I would sincerely love to read your Harry Potter:After the End series, but chapter one is far far away. Could you send me a link to your chapter one please :) Also, you may read my series, Kathleen Riddle:Diary of a Witch Kathleen L. Riddle 00:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Little Question... Are you allowed to do crossovers? Just curious, since I already wrote a crossover for Percy Jackson and Harry Potter... Amx1995 20:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Help Please? Just wondering if you would know this but what do people use to make the little character things? An example of one is on this page: http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Lily_Luna_Potter I just assumed you would know but it's OK if you don't. Jilly57 21:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I'm wondering if you wanted to affiliate with our Wiki (the Book Writing Wiki) We are looking to help your writers make the best stories possible, in return for contributors. So what do you say? --Shadow E. (talk) (guestbook) 17:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) hey, i was curious, are we allowed to edit other posts, like adding our own fanfic to it? for example, i go on harry potters page and edit it and say, he was struck with the sectumsempra curse by barty crouch junior, would that be allowed? just wondering.UltimateCodPro (talk) 18:13, November 24, 2017 (UTC)